


Счастье за десять баксов

by Joleinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шузо не мог найти худшего времени, чтобы влюбиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье за десять баксов

— Дайки, ты меня забрызгаешь!

— Так отсядь. Или лучше достань футболку, все равно на моей сумке сидишь, — огрызнулся Аомине, но послушно сдвинулся в сторону: под тяжелыми кроссовками захрустел гравий. Момои фыркнула и зашуршала пакетом.

— Еще рано, — сказала она, не обращая внимания на его одобрительное хмыканье. — Ты же еще точно будешь играть. Запачкаешь сменку — и от нас опять будут шарахаться в метро.

— Ну да, а без меня в метро цветами пахнет, — зевнул Аомине. — Не будь злюкой, Сацуки, я же мокрый.

— И кто в этом виноват? — проворчала Момои, шелестя целлофаном. Аомине издал довольное «угу» и завозился с одеждой. Почти сразу послышался глухой шлепающий звук.

— Дайки! — В голосе Момои было столько негодования, что Шузо приоткрыл глаза. Как раз вовремя: Момои с отвращением содрала с лица мокрую футболку и отбросила ее в сторону. Шузо по привычке оценил бросок: слабоватый, но точный. Момои бы неплохо играла, если бы интересовалась баскетболом не только теоретически. Но она была слишком занята попытками воспитания Аомине, чтобы думать о собственных способностях.

Аомине застыл в полуобороте, не успев продеть голову в ворот футболки. Над натянувшейся тканью сверкали смеющиеся синие глаза. Временами Шузо ему завидовал: оболтус был абсолютно счастлив со своим баскетболом, красавицей подругой и ютившейся во дворах Ист-Сайда разбитой площадкой. За полтора года знакомства его единственного Шузо ни разу не видел с книжкой или тетрадкой, каким чудом Аомине ухитрялся переползать из класса в класс знали только господь и Момои.

— Ух ты, с меня причитается. — Хайзаки хлопнул Аомине по плечу и, облизнувшись, уставился на промокшую футболку Момои. — Ты знаешь толк в хороших сиськах, чувак, это точно.

— Закрой пасть, — угрозы в голосе Аомине хватило бы на семейство гризли, но Хайзаки даже не моргнул: драться он любил не меньше, чем забивать мячи или отбивать чужих подружек. Его устраивала любая победа, связанная с унижением других. Шузо давно выгнал бы его из команды, если бы Хайзаки играл хоть немного хуже, но у паршивца был талант. К тому же, он будил в Шузо какой-то извращенный родительский инстинкт и желание вправить, а лучше вбить чаду немного мозгов. Поэтому, с молчаливого неодобрения команды, Хайзаки получал один последний шанс за другим — и все неизменно просирал, вызывая неприязнь сокомандников с удивительной изобретательностью.

Шузо вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях.

— Заткнулись оба. Кисе, Хайзаки, играете против Аомине и Куроко до десяти очков. Вперед.

— А меня за что? — возмутился Кисе, пока остальные занимали позиции на площадке. У игроков «Тейко» было много недостатков, но на тренировках с капитаном спорили только новички.

Шузо поморщился и сел, окончательно простившись с надеждой подремать перед сменой. Совмещать баскетбол с учебой было легко, но с тех пор, как к этому пришлось добавить работу, он постоянно чувствовал себя разбитым.

— А тебе полезно играть с Хайзаки, — ответил он. — Ты слишком полагаешься на то, что сможешь скопировать финт соперника, это мешает тебе отрабатывать основы. Хайзаки играет в том же стиле, но гораздо дольше, и его техника гораздо лучше… пока что, — добавил он, метнув в самодовольную ухмылку Хайзаки предупреждающий взгляд. — Если ты отвлечешься от того, что он козел, то игра с ним даст тебе больше полезного опыта, чем с любым из нас.

— Если бы я знал, что тут будет мастер-класс по уламыванию блондинок, то записал бы ролик для блога. — Хайзаки подобрал с земли мяч и смерил Кисе подчеркнуто игривым взглядом. — Пошли попотеем, красотка.

— Ты флиртуешь как прыщавый девственник. Не могу поверить, что кто-то позволяет тебе потеть рядом с собой. — Кисе брезгливо дернул плечами и вышел на площадку. — Пасуй давай.

 

Через восемь минут все было кончено. Шузо оставил победителей на попечении Момои и подозвал к себе проигравших.

— Мы, кажется, плохо друг друга поняли, — начал он, глядя на Кисе. — Вы должны были играть против Аомине и Куроко, а не друг против друга. В этом весь смысл наших еженедельных собраний: учиться играть как команда. Вы можете всю остальную неделю гонять мяч в одиночку или с кем угодно, но в четверг вы приходите сюда и показываете командный дух. «Тейко» не может себе позволить разборки между игроками во время матчей, мы не детская лига. Если не можете отложить свои разборки, пока находитесь на площадке, то вам тут не место.

— Какая потеря, — фыркнул Хайзаки.

— Для тебя так точно, — согласился Шузо. — Шого Хайзаки из лучшей команды Ист-Сайда котируется на рынке цыпочек гораздо лучше, чем Шого Хайзаки, которого оттуда выбросили. Насколько я знаю, ты не фанат воздержания и не готов понизить свои стандарты.

Он описал в воздухе приблизительные стандарты женской фигуры и уставился на Хайзаки тяжелым взглядом, годами отработанным на младших брате и сестре. На взрослых это действовало даже лучше, потому что после нотаций Шузо не покупал им мороженое.

— Умеешь же ты испортить настроение, кэп. — Хайзаки сплюнул на землю и отошел к своим вещам. — Если на сегодня все, то я сваливаю.

— Через неделю чтоб был как штык, и не забудь свой командный дух, — попрощался Шузо и перевел взгляд на заскучавшего Кисе.

— Тебе тоже найти причину, чтобы уживаться с товарищами по команде, или сам справишься?

— Я понял, понял, не надо так страшно смотреть, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Кисе, поднимая руки вверх. — Отныне играть с Шого для меня будет сплошным удовольствием.

Шузо не поверил ни одному слову, но возразить не успел.

— Хотел бы я сказать о себе то же самое, — послышался знакомый голос за его спиной. — Похоже, что следующий матч я буду играть вместе с ним.

— Привет, Акаши, — развернулся Шузо, не скрывая радости. Акаши был единственным членом команды, который никогда не усложнял ему жизнь, а порой даже здорово ее облегчал. Например, о новых играх он договаривался гораздо лучше самого Шузо. — Спасибо, что сходил вместо меня. Как прошло?

— По плану, — привычно ответил Акаши, усаживаясь рядом. — Матч через неделю, играем два на два, площадка наша, судит Кагетора Айда.

Это были хорошие новости. Слишком хорошие для того состава, который озвучил Акаши.

— И почему при таком замечательном раскладе ты готов играть с Хайзаки?

Акаши вздохнул так, будто у него издохла любимая золотая рыбка.

— Я бы очень хотел этого избежать, — признался он. — Но пока не нашел хорошей альтернативы.

Это ничуть не удивляло. Играть с Хайзаки не любил никто, но Акаши относился к нему с особенной неприязнью. Дни, когда Акаши ему пасовал, Хайзаки глумливо отмечал на стене как праздничные — и за полтора года таких отметок набралось меньше двух десятков.

— Говори, — подобрался Шузо, приготовившись к плохим новостям. Новый вздох Акаши тянул уже на мертвого хомячка.

— Я почти уверен, что они поставят против нас близнецов Сасаки, а значит, Аомине играть не сможет.

— Почему не сможет? — Кисе выглядел не столько удивленным, сколько обиженным: ситуация, когда Аомине не может выйти на площадку и всех победить, явно не укладывалась в его картину мира.

— Неспортивное поведение. Прошлой осенью я отправил одного из них в больницу: прямо под руку мне подлез, — ответил подошедший Аомине. — Привет, Акаши. Ты серьезно насчет близнецов?

— Увы, — улыбнулся Акаши, пожимая протянутую руку. — Я бы на месте соперников сделал именно так, это самый простой и неприятный для нас вариант. Если тебя снова подставят, нас дисквалифицируют до конца сезона. Мы даже до игр три на три не дойдем.

— Гадство, — Аомине расстроено поскреб в затылке. — Эти парни медленные, но слишком ловкие, вам придется с ними трудно.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Шузо, прикидывая варианты. Аомине вне игры, Куроко не хватит выносливости на целый матч, а Кисе — техники. Мидорима приходит только на игры пять на пять, а Мурасакибара на все лето уехал к родным в Вермонт. Оставались Акаши, Хайзаки и он сам. И то, что Акаши был готов играть с Хайзаки, а не с ним, Шузо совсем не понравилось.

— Давай отойдем на минутку, — похлопал он Акаши по руке. Тот с готовностью поднялся и последовал за ним к окружающему площадку забору.

 

— Ты теряешь технику и скорость, — начал Акаши прежде, чем он успел что-то спросить. — Судя по всему, почти не тренируешься уже больше месяца. Не уверен, что ты успеешь восстановить форму за неделю.

Шузо замер, стиснув зубы, пережидая приступ злости. С тех пор, как отец попал в больницу, он вспоминал о баскетболе только в дни командных тренировок, и то скорее для того, чтобы не свихнуться, чем ради игры. Он не ожидал, что потеряет форму так быстро, но мнению Акаши стоило доверять: точнее него спортивные прогнозы делала только Момои.

Наверное, злость как-то отразилось на лице, потому что стоящий рядом Акаши выглядел расстроенным. Шузо заставил себя расслабиться: никто не виноват в его проблемах, меньше всего — члены команды.

— Извини. Это просто жутко, когда ты отвечаешь на вопросы прежде, чем их зададут, — неискренне рассмеялся он. Акаши вежливо улыбнулся, явно не веря ни единому слову. К терзающей Шузо обиде на жизнь добавилось чувство вины: он никогда толком не умел сдерживать эмоции. Иногда от этого страдали окружающие.

— Давай вот что, — предложил он. — Я сейчас разогреюсь и мы с Аомине погоняем мяч, а вы с Момои посмотрите есть ли у меня шансы в следующем матче. Если да, то я займусь тренировками. Если нет, ты сыграешь с Хайзаки, не проблема.

— Конечно, капитан, — согласился Акаши, светлея лицом. — Но нам придется немного подождать.

Шузо не надо было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что происходит на площадке.

— Аомине с Куроко раскатывают самолюбие Кисе по асфальту? — спросил он, сделав заговорщический вид.

— И этот человек с глазами на спине называет меня жутким, — засмеялся Акаши, с виду окончательно успокоившись. Шузо дал ему профилактический щелбан и твердо решил любой ценой сыграть на следующей неделе.

Расставаться с баскетболом мучительно не хотелось, придется найти время для тренировок.

 

Игра удалась. Они обыграли близнецов на шесть очков, никого не дисквалифицировали, а слава команды «Тейко» официально перебралась по ту сторону Пятой авеню. Шузо еле дождался, пока закончатся поздравления и разойдутся чужаки, потом добрел до трибуны и рухнул навзничь на ближайшую скамейку.

— Отлично играли, капитан, — сияющая Момои протянула ему свернутое полотенце, которое Шузо кое-как пристроил под голову.

— Рассказывай, — усмехнулся он. — Вы с Акаши развели меня как ребенка. Без ваших советов я бы в жизни не полез в официальный матч в таком состоянии. За неделю месяц прогулов не нагонишь.

Момои и не подумала ничего отрицать, только сильнее заулыбалась, поигрывая сброшенной босоножкой.

— Мы боялись, что если вы не выйдете на этот матч, то скоро совсем перестанете играть. И не прибедняйтесь, даже Дайки был в восторге от вашего последнего броска. Вам просто нужно было немного размяться.

— Угу, и теперь моя спина аплодирует вам всеми ребрами, изверги, — проворчал Шузо, смягчаясь. У него была самая ненормальная команда в Нью-Йорке и способы заботы у нее тоже были ненормальные, но ничего другого он не хотел.

 

Когда он снова открыл глаза вокруг было тихо, а солнце клонилось к западу. Рядом сидел Акаши, уткнувшийся в толстую книжку, скучную даже на вид.

— Что читаешь? — спросил Шузо, прочистив хрипящее со сна горло.

— Историю музыки. — Акаши повернул к нему обложку, но названия все равно было не разобрать. Шузо покачал головой.

— Даже не знаю на каком это языке. Французский?

— Итальянский. — Акаши быстро, словно смутившись, убрал книгу в рюкзак.

— Ну еще бы. — Шузо зевнул и потянулся, с наслаждением разминая ноющие мышцы. В груди разливалась пьянящая беззаботная радость — как он, оказывается, скучал по играм и чувству победы. — Наверное, когда я увижу тебя с комиксом про супергероев, наступит конец света.

Акаши сверкнул улыбкой, протягивая ему бутылку с водой.

— У меня нет времени на комиксы.

— А на кофе у тебя время есть? — Шузо наконец сел, вглядываясь в неторопливо темнеющее небо. — Когда мама впервые отвела меня в баскетбольную секцию, то сказала, что победителям полагаются вкусные хот-доги. И это единственный ее завет, который я свято чту.

— Слово родителей — закон, — согласился Акаши, пряча улыбку. — Я видел палатку с хот-догами по дороге к метро. Не знаю, правда, насколько там вкусно.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Шузо, закидывая в сумку последние вещи. — За твой маленький коварный план я готов поить тебя кофе каждую неделю. Спасибо, Акаши. Я правда был готов бросить.

По лицу Акаши пробежала тень — слишком быстро, чтобы можно было уловить стоящую за ней эмоцию — и он пожал плечами.

— Макиавелли писал, что следует уважать чужую щедрость. Я согласен: кофе раз в неделю и хот-доги после победы.

Он протянул руку с абсолютно серьезным видом, веселье выдавали только сияющие глаза.

— Мне называть тебя Никколо или останешься инкогнито? — засмеялся Шузо, скрепляя сделку рукопожатием.

***

— Ваш кофе. — Торговец высунулся из фургона и протянул два мягких стаканчика.

— Спасибо. — Шузо неловко принял их одной рукой, пытаясь не расплескать. Вторая рука все еще болела, не давая забыть о сегодняшнем визите в больницу ни на минуту. Медсестра, которая брала у него кровь, явно работала первый день, потому что в вену попала только с четвертой попытки, пару раз проколов ее насквозь. Но она так расстраивалась, а Шузо был так напуган предстоящими результатами, что не стал жаловаться. Просто попросил перевязать, прикрыл повязку напульсником, чтобы лишний раз не видеть, и отправился на тренировку.

— Я помогу. — Акаши подхватил покосившийся стакан с кипятком, уберегая Шузо от ожога.

Тот рассеянно кивнул, следуя за рыжей макушкой Акаши по нахоженному с лета маршруту. Они сели на лавочку на краю Центрального парка и молча сделали по глотку. За несколько месяцев их регулярных посиделок с кофе Шузо привык к компании Акаши больше, чем за все предыдущее время, во многом благодаря тому, что с тем было уютно молчать. Иногда они просто сидели рядом, глядя, как солнце скрывается за небоскребами, и изредка перебрасывались ленивыми замечаниями. Шузо ценил эти небольшие передышки в своей сумасшедшей жизни; какое бы дерьмо не случалось с ним всю остальную неделю, в обществе Акаши всегда становилось легко.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но, кажется, тебе удалось приструнить Хайзаки, — произнес Акаши, искоса глядя на него. — Последняя игра была лучшей, что я у него видел.

— Я тут ни при чем, — отказался от комплимента Шузо. — Он пытался поразить новых девушек. Наверняка склеил кого-то после матча.

— Значит, это был кто-то особенный, он очень старался. — Акаши отставил стакан и прищурился, глядя на осенний парк. В тусклом пасмурном свете его волосы были самым ярким пятном.

Шузо зевнул, запрокидывая голову.

— В последнее время Кисе наступает ему на пятки, вот и занервничал. Смешно, правда? Классно играем мы все, а красоток уводят только Хайзаки и Кисе, — шутливо посетовал он.

Акаши улыбнулся и вернулся к недопитому кофе.

— Ничего удивительного. Аомине с Куроко ждут кого из них выберет Момои, хотя оба надеются, что не его. Мурасакибара интересуется только учебой, ему не до романов.

— Я думал, король ботанов у нас Мидорима, — удивился Шузо. Сплетничать с Акаши оказалось неожиданно интересно.

— У Шинтаро есть невеста, он относится к этому очень серьезно, — пояснил Акаши, словно рассказывал общеизвестный факт.

— Есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? — Шузо протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить мягкие рыжие волосы. Акаши бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, но не отодвинулся.

— Я не знаю почему ты никогда не уходишь с красотками. О неприступном капитане «Тейко» скоро начнут рассказывать небылицы.

Вопрос пробил тонкую пленку, отделявшую мир баскетбола и нормальной жизни от стерильной палаты отца, погасших лиц домашних и ноющей усталости, все глубже проникающей в дни и ночи Шузо.

Он машинально погладил напульсник, отгоняя страх, который вызывало в нем предстоящее донорство. Неизвестно, что пугало сильнее: что он подойдет — или что нет, хотелось только, чтобы все поскорее определилось. Ответственность за жизнь отца была слишком тяжелой ношей.

— Как-то мне не до красоток сейчас, — выдал он, кривовато улыбаясь. — А ты сам что? Или тоже невеста есть?

— Нет, — покачал головой Акаши. Он собирался что-то добавить, но не успел: Шузо дернул его к себе, спасая от просвистевшего в воздухе мяча. Опоздай он на секунду — и Акаши грозило бы сотрясение.

— Что за?.. — развернулся он в сторону бросившего — и едва успел перехватить направленный ему в лицо удар. Юзке Танимура, команду которого они разбили позавчера, дернул руку назад и попытался замахнуться снова. Шузо придержал его кулак, не давая высвободиться; окружающие их остальные члены команды «Шинкье» ему совсем не нравились. Он обернулся на Акаши: тот невозмутимо вытирал со скамейки пролитый кофе. Казалось, что происходящее его ни капли не беспокоит. Шузо таким самообладанием похвастаться не мог.

— В чем дело? — потребовал он объяснений у Юзке. Вместо ответа тот невнятно выругался и попытался его лягнуть.

— Ты недавно сюда переехал, верно? — через несколько секунд задал Шузо новый вопрос, уложив Юзке лицом на асфальт и придавив коленом его заломленные руки. — Совсем ничего про меня не знаешь?

— Знаю достаточно, — прокряхтел Юзке. — Ты плохо объясняешь своим кобелям, что не надо путаться с чужими девчонками. Твой ебаный блондин наставил мне рога!

— Кисе? — удивился Шузо. Они играли с Кисе всего несколько месяцев, но тот никогда не искал проблем в отношениях и вряд ли бы связался с девушкой, у которой есть парень.

— Другой блондин, — зло выплюнул Юзке. — Лохматый.

— Я его убью. — Шузо со вздохом снял ногу с чужой спины и разогнулся. С похвалами поведению Хайзаки Акаши явно поторопился. — В смысле я пришлю его к вам, сами разбирайтесь. Только давайте без глупостей. Если мы начнем драку, то многие пострадают.

— Отпусти его, иначе пострадает кто-то из вас, — раздался напряженный голос со стороны. Шузо повернул голову и похолодел: высоченный ниггер, причинивший им кучу неприятностей на матче, водил пистолетом между ним и Акаши, который все еще выглядел спокойным, как статуя, и геройствовать не лез.

Шузо осторожно вздернул Юзке на ноги, не сводя взгляда со ствола. Паршивость дня резко перевалила критическую отметку и устремилась в бесконечность.

— Скажи ему опустить пушку, — тихо попросил Шузо. — Если со мной что-то случится, за вами придут «Соседи». Знаешь, кто это? Поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы они тобой заинтересовались. Шлюховатая подружка не стоит жизней твоих родных.

Это был блеф чистой воды: в банду его так и не приняли, он срезался на обряде посвящения. Но Юзке был новичком в городе — и наверняка плохо разбирался в хитросплетениях местных группировок, а недавняя демонстрация силы добавила веса истории Шузо. Он был безгранично благодарен отцу, когда-то отведшему его в кружок карате. Время от времени это действительно выручало.

— Папа Мбай, опусти пушку, — сказал ниггеру побледневший Юзке. — Мы договорились.

 

Шузо начало колотить, как только «Шинкье» скрылись из виду. Он остановился сразу за поворотом и сполз по стене, пытаясь успокоиться. Взбудораженные опасностью чувства никак не хотели улечься, заставляли чувствовать и видеть все ярче, сильнее, будто изо всех сил напоминали, что он живой. Акаши молча замер рядом, с самого начала нападения он не произнес ни слова.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Шузо, как только удалось выровнять дыхание. Акаши кивнул, ему даже удалось натянуто улыбнуться.

— Кажется, я до конца жизни буду голосовать за демократов. С законом о свободном ношении оружия пора что-то делать.

Шузо захохотал, выплескивая смехом часть скопившегося напряжения. У Акаши удивительным образом получалось в любой ненормальной ситуации вести себя нормально.

— Ты неподражаем, — покачал он головой, отсмеявшись.

Акаши улыбнулся в ответ, на этот раз гораздо искреннее, и недовольно оттянул залитую кофе майку.

— Мне пора. Хочу в горячий душ и сжечь эту одежду.

Шузо наклонился вперед и поймал его ладонь. От мысли, что Акаши сейчас пойдет в ту же сторону, что и чуть не застреливший их придурок, становилось дурно.

— Погоди, — попросил он. — Я живу недалеко, можешь принять душ у меня. Заодно подержишь меня за ручку, пока не придет мама.

— Только если расскажешь мне про этих твоих соседей. — Акаши сжал пальцы и потянул его вверх, помогая подняться.

— Слух у тебя, как у летучей мыши. Расскажу, но в другой раз. — Шузо отряхнул пыль с джинсов и двинулся в сторону дома. — День и так вышел хуже некуда, надо привести себя в порядок, пока домашние не вернулись. Покаяться в старых грехах уже не успею.

— Окей, — легко согласился Акаши, следуя за ним. Если бы Шузо не знал, что он ничего не забывает, то мог бы поверить, будто отвертелся.

 

Накладывать повязку одной рукой оказалось страшно неудобно. Шузо испортил уже несколько отрезков бинта, с каждой новой попыткой психуя все сильнее.

— Давай помогу. — Акаши неслышно подошел сзади, пока Шузо сражался с неуступчивой хрупкой тканью. Старая футболка с логотипом Диснея висела на нем мешком, придавая домашний, немного сонный вид. Наброшенное на плечи полотенце завершало приятную и неуместную в размеренном кошмаре повседневности картину.

— Спасибо, — Шузо с облегчением вытянул руку на стол. — Никогда не умел со всем этим возиться.

Акаши быстро размотал неуклюжую пародию на повязку и замер, уставившись на изуродованную руку.

— Эту медсестру нужно уволить, — сказал он, невесомо обводя края расплывшегося синяка. — С такими навыками она может причинить много вреда.

— Перестань, ничего она никому не сделает, — поморщился Шузо, подавляя желание отдернуть руку. Капли с мокрых волос Акаши холодили кожу, а там, где ее касались осторожные пальцы, она горела. Шузо глубоко вдохнул, впитывая запах фруктового шампуня: обострившиеся чувства все еще мешали воспринимать происходящее как часть рутины, весь этот день казался чудовищно неправильным, чуть ли не катастрофой, хотя не случилось ничего непоправимого.

— Как скажешь. — Акаши недовольно нахмурился, но настаивать не стал. Он быстро перебрал аптечку и вытащил оттуда какой-то тюбик.

— Это облегчит боль, — объяснил он, аккуратно втирая мазь в поврежденный участок. — Хорошее средство. Очень помогало мне в детстве, когда я падал с лошади.

— Да ты настоящий принц, — рассмеялся Шузо. Перед глазами упорно вставала картинка Акаши в короне, верхом на белом коне. — Скажи, что у тебя есть белый конь.

— У меня есть белый конь, — без тени иронии подтвердил Акаши. — Его зовут Юкимару. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, я когда-нибудь тебя покатаю.

Он завязал на свежей повязке плотный узел и заново прикрыл ее напульсником.

— Готово.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Шузо, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Казалось, что болеть действительно стало меньше.

— Не за что. — Акаши встал и отошел к плите, вытирая волосы полотенцем. — С тебя еще чашка чая. И скажи все-таки, где работает эта медсестра. Мой отец спонсирует курсы повышения квалификации для медработников, возможно, ей пригодится. Она же, наверное, сама не рада, что так плохо справляется.

В этом был весь Акаши: он не прощал ошибок, но всегда знал, как их исправить. Шузо вздохнул. Он сам не понимал, почему полез кого-то выгораживать. Вид Акаши в его одежде, в его доме выводил Шузо из себя, будто на плохо уравновешенные весы положили неправильный груз. 

— Она работает в больнице, где лежит мой отец. Дать адрес?

Акаши кивнул и помрачнел.

— Ты не говорил, что он все еще болеет, — мягко произнес он. — Мне очень жаль. Я могу как-то…

— Нет. Спасибо за сочувствие, но нет, — отрезал Шузо. Говорить об отце с Акаши значило своими руками заколотить последнее окно в нормальную жизнь, где он был просто играющим в баскетбол школьником, а не ходячим контейнером для костного мозга. Он застонал и приложился затылком о стену, осознавая какую мерзость только что подумал.

— Прости, — лицо Акаши светилось неподдельным раскаянием, в который раз вызывая у Шузо жгучий стыд за проявленную резкость. — Я больше не буду поднимать эту тему. Мне пора идти, я и так выбился из своего расписания. Спасибо за футболку.

— Отдашь на следующей неделе, — махнул рукой Шузо. На него навалилась усталость, после всех сегодняшних злоключений страшно хотелось спать. На краю сознания билась мысль, что он упустил что-то очень важное, но Шузо решительно ее отогнал. — Если набьешь за матч больше десяти очков, разрешаю заляпать ее кетчупом.

 

Ему снился туман. Холодный и влажный, он смыкался вокруг белым капканом, едва позволяя рассмотреть землю под ногами. Кое-где сквозь туман проглядывали темные стволы деревьев, пахло хвоей, как в лесу. А в спину Шузо упирался чей-то голодный взгляд, вызывая неодолимое желание бежать от него, не разбирая дороги. И Шузо бежал, спотыкаясь о выступающие корни, обдирая ладони о кору, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он слышал только себя, преследователь не выдавал себя ни единым звуком — если они и были, то их гасил плотный туман.

Он бежал, пока не выбился из сил. Пока не сдали обожженные холодным воздухом легкие, вынуждая остановиться и перевести дух.

Как только Шузо замер, туман начал редеть, хотя так и не рассеялся до конца. Из белого марева медленно выступила фигура, неотвратимо приближающаяся к Шузо. Он вжался спиной в ближайшее дерево, не желая смотреть и не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Не надо, нет, — выдавил он пересохшим горлом, наблюдая, как черный силуэт, приближаясь, становится рыже-белым. — Пожалуйста, остановись.

Акаши замер, не дойдя до него всего пару шагов. Он выглядел усталым, почти больным: мокрые волосы облепили осунувшееся лицо, будто он сгорал от лихорадки или только что пробежал марафон. Он шевельнул губами, но до Шузо снова не долетело ни звука.

— Уйди, — взмолился Шузо, изо всех сил вцепившись в мокрую кору за спиной. Смотреть было невыносимо. Страшно. Стыдно. — Пожалуйста, уйди.

Акаши замер, не закончив свой беззвучный монолог. Посмотрел на Шузо неверящими глазами, будто ожидал, что тот передумает. А после развернулся и, не оглядываясь, исчез за деревьями, унося с собой остатки тумана. Шузо остался на залитой рассеянным светом поляне, разом обессилевший от накатившего одиночества и сожаления. Он сжал быстро высыхающий под рукой ствол и закрыл глаза, отчаянно желая вернуть момент, когда ничего не видел и не знал, а Акаши бежал за ним по темному лесу.

 

Шузо проснулся от боли в груди. Горело так, будто он уже пару минут не дышал.

Сон пропал мгновенно. Ухнул на дно памяти, взбаламутив привычный ход мыслей, оставил только тягостное чувство, будто в вены снова попало что-то постороннее и царапает изнутри. Поврежденная рука по-прежнему ныла, хотя и меньше, чем днем.

Шузо с трудом размотал сбившуюся вокруг тела простынь, пальцы уткнулись в незнакомую ткань — забытую Акаши майку. Даже на расстоянии можно было ощутить знакомый будоражащий запах кофе и чужого тела. Шузо не очень разбирался в психологии, но ситуация, когда тебе снится знакомый, а потом ты просыпаешься со стояком, почти вцепившись в его грязную одежду, не требовала особенного анализа. Смятенные чувства наконец улеглись, открывая Шузо давно известную правду, которую он никак не желал признавать. Под натиском темноты и остатков дневной встряски откатился в сторону удобный самообман, открывая осмелевшую влюбленность. Заставляя назвать ее по имени. Он пролежал так очень долго: не шевелясь, не разжимая хватку на мягкой ткани, пытаясь загнать новорожденное чувство назад в подсознание. Как будто что-то еще можно было изменить.

 

К утру он сдался. Медленно встал, по одному разгибая пальцы отпустил майку, нашел в рюкзаке пакет и бросил ее туда, чтобы вернуть Акаши на следующей неделе.

В доме было темно, только из-под двери мелких светилась тусклая полоска от ночника. Шузо прошел на кухню, поставил чайник, на автомате взял с полки ту же чашку, что давал Акаши. Сел на то же место. Перед глазами запустилась бесконечная пленка, проигрывающая сегодняшний день, и он так погрузился в нее, что не услышал шагов за спиной.

— Шузо? — мама тихо положила руку ему на плечо, отгоняя воспоминания. Он вымученно улыбнулся ей, надеясь, что этим обойдется. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось побыть одному, попробовать разобраться в клубке свежих эмоций, от которых внутри раздувался нежный щекочущий шар.

— Не спится? — мама провела ладонью по его спине и отошла, чтобы достать чашку для себя. — Переживаешь из-за будущей операции?

Шузо мгновенно потянулся к перевязанной руке, накрыл пальцами аккуратный узел. Акаши все делал хорошо, даже накладывал бинты.

Новообретенное чувство распирало изнутри, требовало заявить о нем вслух.

— Еще не известно, подхожу ли я, — начал было он — и вдруг решился. — Мама, что если я влюбился… в парня?

Он видел, как вздрогнули у мамы плечи, слышал, как тяжело стукнула о стол чашка, но когда мама повернулась, то на ее лице была только привычная любящая улыбка.

— Иди сюда, милый, — поманила она его. Шузо с трудом встал, сделал несколько шагов до ее раскрытых рук. Давящая нежность быстро оборачивалась горечью совершенной ошибки.

— Я знаю, мы с отцом очень тебя подвели, — тихо сказала мама, гладя его по плечу. Раньше она в такие моменты ерошила его волосы, но в последние годы уже не доставала. — Прости. Мы никогда не хотели, чтобы твое детство закончилось так ужасно.

Он крепко прижался к ней, чувствуя, какая она маленькая по сравнению с ним. За время отцовской болезни мама, казалось, истаяла, оставив часть себя в больничной палате.

— Вы можете на меня положиться, — с трудом продавил он сквозь сжатое спазмом горло. Вышло совсем не надежно.

— Я знаю, дорогой. — В голосе мамы не было сомнения. — И ты знай, что тебе не нужно привлекать наше внимание, делая что-то… странное. Мы любим тебя, всегда будем любить, не нужно как раньше…

Она не закончила, всхлипнув у него на груди. Шузо чуть расслабил объятие, чтобы посмотреть на нее: маленькую, усталую, немного напуганную им. Мама, конечно, постарается понять. Найдет время между ужасом отцовской больницы и бесконечными днями одинокой матери троих детей — и уложит в голове его новый задвиг. Наверное, даже не осудит: она всегда прощала, когда он подкидывал ей проблем. Ни разу не упрекнула, когда возвращался грязным или избитым, даже в тот раз, когда приходила полиция.

Он посмотрел на стул, где днем сидел Акаши, на аккуратный узелок на своей руке. Горечь внутри никуда не делась, но с ней можно было жить.

Сбоку засвистел вскипевший чайник, Шузо протянул руку и выключил огонь.

— Мама, прости, — сказал он, склоняясь к ее макушке, чтобы поцеловать. — Прости, я глупо пошутил.

***

На зиму они перебрались с площадки в старый школьный спортзал. Дед Куроко работал там сторожем и согласился пускать их раз в неделю. Наверное, решил, что сбережет этим здоровье внуку. Здесь было гораздо теплее, чем на улице, но на тренировки все равно приходили не все: зимой не проводилось официальных матчей — и поддерживать постоянную форму не было нужды. Даже сам Шузо бывал далеко не всегда. Новая работа отнимала слишком много времени и сил, а бросить ее не было никакой возможности: донор для отца так и не нашелся, страховка уже не покрывала расходы на больницу и семья отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах.

Но перед Рождеством все немного наладилось. Домой отца не отпускали, но ему стало настолько лучше, что мама решилась свозить мелких на каникулы к родне в ЭлЭй. Шузо остался в пустом доме и быстро понял, что совершенно не любит находиться в одиночестве. Он выполнил половину заданного на каникулы, полностью отдраил квартиру и взял несколько дополнительных смен на работе — и все равно времени оставалось слишком много. Он скучал по баскетболу, по команде. Скучал по Акаши.

С той самой осенней ночи Шузо постоянно напоминал себе, что им нельзя сближаться, что он не имеет права втягивать Акаши в свою разваливающуюся жизнь — и это даже помогало. Примерно до следующей тренировки. Каждый четверг он сидел и наблюдал за игрой команды, но видел только Акаши. От вида разгоряченного игрой гибкого тела сносило голову; Шузо боялся, что чувства так ярко отображаются на его лице, что любой может их увидеть. Потом они шли к метро и покупали по дороге кофе, а Шузо старался вести себя нормально. Порой ему казалось, что именно эти нескончаемые мягкие стаканы держат его в рамках, позволяют выпускать часть безумного притяжения в короткие, почти бессмысленные беседы. Десять баксов в неделю за трезвую голову и самоуважение, какая мелочь.

 

— Ты задолжал мне еще три стакана и хот-дог, пока прогуливал, — сказал Акаши, когда они уселись на скамейке в последний четверг перед Рождеством.

Шузо вздрогнул. Мелочность была последним, в чем он мог бы заподозрить Акаши, тот явно что-то задумал.

— Могу отдать деньгами, — предложил он, ежась от холода. Их спортзал находился рядом с набережной — и с недавних пор они стали делать небольшой крюк, чтобы посидеть на берегу. Сегодня день был явно неподходящий: ледяной ветер с моря смел с насиженных мест почти всех, остались только они и еще несколько морозоустойчивых психов вдалеке. — Я не взял шапку и варежки, чтобы просидеть тут еще два часа.

Не говоря о том, что два часа наедине с Акаши были очень плохой идеей для его самоконтроля, который и так трещал по всем швам.

Акаши с улыбкой покачал головой.

— А как же мамино наставление?

— Я соврал, мама не водила меня ни в какую секцию.

Шузо сердито отвернулся, уставившись на темные неспокойные волны. Мучительно хотелось оборвать этот разговор ни о чем и спросить у Акаши как он относится к геям. Целовался ли он с парнями? Не хотел бы попробовать поцеловаться с Шузо? В общем, было явно пора сбегать отсюда подальше.

Акаши промолчал. Он выдержал необычно длинную паузу и заговорил, когда Шузо совсем уже собрался уходить.

— Что ты делаешь в воскресенье?

— Ничего, — от удивления Шузо ответил не задумываясь, даже не попытавшись понять к чему этот внезапный интерес. Акаши кивнул, словно сверялся с внутренним планом.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь? Я не очень хочу праздновать день рождения в одиночестве, а тебя, кажется, не тяготит моя компания. Или в этом ты тоже соврал?

Шузо зарыл рот рукой, чтобы не выпустить наружу рвущийся смех: Акаши даже не представлял, насколько Шузо любил его компанию. Он повернул голову: холодные солнечные лучи скользили по лицу Акаши, высветляя и без того бледную кожу. Пар от остывающего кофе прятал непонятную, тревожащую улыбку, доводившую Шузо до безумия.

— Закрой стакан, — слишком резко сказал он, накрывая мягкий картон ладонью. — Остынет.

Акаши замер с полуоткрытым ртом, не успев ничего сказать. Опустил ресницы, уставившись на ладонь Шузо, и неуверенно дернул свободной рукой: бездумный жест, не получивший команду от мозга. Шузо спохватился и быстро отодвинулся в сторону.

— Ты прав, холодно. — Акаши плотно прижал стакан крышкой и перестал улыбаться. — Так что? Придешь в воскресенье?

Правильным ответом было нет. Он должен был отказаться, пережить неизбежную обиду, которую Акаши наверняка не покажет, и закончить с этими еженедельными встречами: похоже, что он начал относиться к ним, как к свиданиям, это было подло по отношению к Акаши.

Шузо набрал воздуха, чтобы выпалить отказ на одном дыхании, но как только открыл рот, кто-то перехватил управление его голосом.

— Конечно, приду. Чем займемся, что мне надеть?

— Мне исполнится восемнадцать, я хочу этим как-то воспользоваться, — улыбка Акаши стала предвкушающей. — Выборов в ближайшее время не предвидится, секс тоже отпадает. Выбор очевиден: мы возьмем подарочные ID и осядем в ближайшем баре с близоруким и нелюбопытным барменом.

Он вынул из бумажника пару глянцевых карточек, подделанных вполне пристойно даже для барменов с нормальным зрением.

— Не повторяй моих ошибок, — покачал головой Шузо, пытаясь разобраться радует ли его, что Акаши не собирается заниматься сексом с кем-то еще — или огорчает, что тот не собирается делать это с ним. — Для похода в бар нужен минимум один непьющий чувак с машиной, который отвезет тебя домой. У меня тачки нет. Что насчет Мидоримы? Вы, вроде, накоротке?

— Он в Европе, вернется только к концу каникул, — пожал плечами Акаши. — И я не уверен, что смогу пить в его присутствии.

Шузо мысленно согласился, что осуждающая физиономия Мидоримы не лучшая закуска к пиву.

— А в моем присутствии, значит, напьешься без проблем? — усмехнулся он. Акаши склонил голову набок, рассматривая его лицо.

— Конечно. Я верю, что ты обо мне позаботишься.

Шузо никогда не становилось так плохо от чужого доверия. Хотя не то, чтобы у него был огромный опыт. Он отхлебнул горького кофе и только теперь сообразил, что забыл размешать сахар.

— Родные оставили мне квартиру на каникулы, — сказал он, наплевав на визжащую внутреннюю сирену. — Можем зависнуть там после бара.

 

— Вызов!

— Как неожиданно, — фыркнул Акаши, комкая в руках пустую пивную банку. Шузо развел руками.

— Что поделать, у меня слишком много темных секретов. Если ты их узнаешь, мне придется сбросить тебя с этой крыши.

Акаши перегнулся через парапет, изучая далекую улицу внизу.

— Если зацепиться за пожарную лестницу, то шансы выжить есть.

— Понял, завтра же ее спилю, — расхохотался Шузо.

Вечер шел неплохо. Мысль о том, что сегодня им не придется расставаться, сбила с Шузо большую часть нервозности, а после первого бокала в пабе он почти совсем расслабился. После двух Акаши отлучился в туалет — и вышел оттуда с лицом человека, чудом выжившего после апокалипсиса. То, что он ни за что туда не вернется, стало ясно еще до того, как Акаши озвучил это вслух, так что они захватили в ближайшем супермаркете еще пива и двинулись к Шузо.

Сыграть в «Правда или вызов» предложил Акаши, и идея оказалась неплохой. Шузо на всякий случай всегда выбирал вызов, считая вопросы Акаши гораздо опаснее любых заданий. Пока что все было безобидно: он прошелся по бордюру с открытой банкой пива на лбу, проорал на всю улицу «Jingle Bells» и показал Акаши лучшее место в доме, где можно без помех выпить. К четвертому кругу они сидели на крыше — и Шузо совсем не нравилось выражение лица Акаши: такое лицо он уже видел во время матчей, перед тем, как Акаши проводил самые коварные свои финты.

— Значит, вызов. Загадываю тебе в следующий раз выбрать правду.

Акаши улыбнулся, заранее отметая все возражения, но Шузо все-таки попробовал.

— Так нельзя. Весь смысл в том, чтобы самому сделать выбор.

— Смысл в том, чтобы у игроков был выбор, — не согласился Акаши. — А если все время выбирать одно и то же, игра становится предсказуемой.

Шузо хотел протестовать, но Акаши был прав: не стоило портить веселье из-за своих тараканов. Не случится ничего страшного, если он разок поставит себя в глупое положение словами, а не действием.

— Ладно, именинник, — согласился он. — Что выбираешь?

— Правду. — Акаши откинулся на дымоход и сполз вниз, кутаясь в плед. Перед тем, как подняться на крышу, они заскочили к Шузо домой за теплыми вещами: ночь была холодной, несмотря на выпитое пиво.

— Почему ты празднуешь со мной? — задал Шузо вопрос, терзающий его с того момента, как Акаши его пригласил. — Не верю, что тебе не с кем пойти повеселиться. Кто-то же подарил тебе поддельные ID, с ним наверняка можно бы было потусоваться.

— ID я купил себе сам. — Акаши развел руками, глядя мимо Шузо на городские огни. — Я могу собрать сколько угодно человек для научного проекта или спортивных соревнований, мне хорошо дается управление людьми. Но в личном общении я их чем-то отталкиваю, близких друзей у меня нет. Мне иногда даже кажется, что люди меня боятся, и это немного меня беспокоит. Можно бы было отпраздновать с Юкимару, у него нет со мной никаких проблем, но это немного экстравагантно даже для меня. Приберегу идею для круглой даты.

Он отпил из банки, по-прежнему избегая смотреть Шузо в глаза. Кажется, на этой крыше не только он один боялся говорить о себе.

— Выдумаешь тоже. — Шузо присел напротив и щелкнул Акаши по лбу в ласковой пародии на фирменный щелбан. — Кого ты можешь напугать? Ты самый милый парень в Нью-Йорке, просто слишком много думаешь.

— Спасибо, — негромко поблагодарил Акаши. — Я рад, что ты согласился отпраздновать со мной.

— Я рад, что ты предложил.

Шузо качнулся назад, усаживаясь поудобнее, и открыл предпоследнюю банку.

— Значит, теперь моя очередь. Выбираю правду, да здравствует разнообразие.

— Расскажи про свою банду, — попросил Акаши. — Я сгораю от любопытства еще с осени.

Шузо отогнал тревожную мысль о том, насчет чего еще Акаши сгорает от любопытства, если он способен месяцами не выдавать свой интерес ни знаком, ни словом — и начал рассказывать.

— Окей, только устраивайся поудобнее, это длинная история. У меня был очень бурный переходный возраст. Дома постоянно толпилась куча людей, а мне хотелось побыть одному, потому что в огромном жестоком мире никто меня не понимал. В общем, обычное подростковое дерьмо. Я бродил с плеером по улицам целыми днями, пока однажды меня не попытались ограбить. А я немного занимался единоборствами в детстве, ну, ты видел. Уложил обоих грабителей и ушел, даже полицию звать не стал. Я тогда презирал любую власть, от родительской до государственной. Грабители оказались кандидатами в члены «Соседей», которым я завалил вступительный экзамен, их наблюдатели заинтересовались мной — ну и как-то я в это влез. Хорошо еще, что не очень глубоко, повезло выбраться. Родителям, конечно, здорово подгадил, до сих пор вспоминать стыдно. В общем, криминальную романтику сильно переоценивают, меня как-то не впечатлило.

Он перевел дух и посмотрел на Акаши, надеясь, что справился.

— А у тебя был вступительный экзамен? — тут же задал тот новый вопрос.

— Ну еще бы, — рассмеялся Шузо. — Как раз на нем все и закончилось. Банда в основном промышляла — может, и сейчас так, я не в курсе — угоном тачек и байков. Разбирали их и продавали детали. Ну и мне поручили угнать свой первый байк.

— И ты не смог? — казалось, Акаши был немного разочарован.

— Угнать смог. — Шузо усмехнулся воспоминаниям. В виде рассказа эта история становилась почти забавной. — Отдать на распил — нет. Байк мне понравился, жалко было, что разберут. Так что я его тихонько вернул хозяевам, только перчатки из седельной сумки забрал. Хочешь, кстати, подарю? Ты вечно что-то читаешь, руки, наверное, мерзнут зимой.

— Хочу, спасибо, это будет отличный подарок, — кивнул Акаши. — И это все?

— Нет, еще полиция приходила, потому что кто-то видел, как я крутился возле байка. Забрали в участок, очень перепугали маму. Но хозяин оказался нормальный, не выдвинул обвинений, так что меня отпустили. А в банду не приняли, так что я пошел играть в стритбол. Отец говорит, что если мне нужно куда-то сливать агрессию, пусть лучше это будет спорт, так что теперь я вожусь с вами и очень этому рад. Вот теперь — все, и я официально выбираю действие до конца игры, хватит с меня разнообразия!

Он отсалютовал Акаши банкой и отпил из нее большой глоток.

— Лучшая история, которую я слышал, — подытожил Акаши, поднимаясь на ноги. — В колледже ты будешь звездой.

— Я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать в колледже. — Шузо покачал головой и отвернулся, делая вид, что что-то ищет. Рассказывать Акаши, что его деньги на обучение уже до последнего цента потрачены на больничные счета, он тоже не собирался. — Ты вообще единственный человек, кроме родителей, который знает об этой истории. Большую часть времени я пытаюсь о ней забыть.

— В твоей жизни много такого, что ты пытаешься забыть, да? — Акаши вздохнул и сменил тему, не дождавшись ответа. — Моя очередь. Я выбираю действие.

Шузо взглянул, как он переминается с ноги на ногу, и зловеще подвигал бровями.

— Думаю, тебе тоже не помешает пара грязных историй для колледжа. Например, о том, как ты в свой день рождения мочился с крыши многоэтажки.

Шок на лице Акаши почти стоил того, чтобы это сказать, но когда тот кивнул и полез на парапет, Шузо не на шутку перепугался.

— Стой! — Он схватил Акаши за плечо, пока тот не распрямился в полный рост. — Не дури, мы весь вечер пили. Никогда себе не прощу, если ты упадешь.

Акаши накрыл его руку ладонью, мешая стащить себя с узкого бортика. Он совершенно не выглядел пьяным.

— Ты неправильно понимаешь суть этой игры, Шузо. Главное в ней не иллюзия выбора, а передача контроля. Ты потратил свой ход, теперь моя очередь.

От его тона по коже бежали мурашки, будто из-под поверхности самого милого парня в Нью-Йорке выглянул другой человек: совсем не такой приятный, даже жуткий. Акаши стряхнул с плеча его ослабевшую хватку и поднялся.

— Я не упаду, — произнес он сверху. — С самого детства ни разу не падал. В другой ситуации я предложил бы подержать меня за ноги, если беспокоишься, но сейчас это будет немного смущать.

— Весь смысл грязных историй в том, чтобы они были смущающими, — заставил себя пошутить Шузо, сжимая пальцы на заправленных в ботинки джинсах Акаши. Никакая сила в мире не смогла бы заставить его разжать руки.  
Акаши взглянул на него через плечо и взялся расстегивать пояс.

— Я постараюсь не разводить лишней грязи, но все равно советую отвернуться — сказал он. Как будто Шузо сам не понимал в какую глубокую яму себя загнал. Одна мысль о том, что он может увидеть, если просто поднимет голову, сводила его с ума: притихшее было на вечер либидо проснулось и набросилось на него с новой силой. Невыносимо хотелось стащить Акаши вниз, уложить прямо на крышу и забраться руками в его расстегнутые джинсы. Шузо сглотнул вязкую слюну и уставился в пол, его тошнило от желания и отвращения к себе. Он даже не сразу заметил, как Акаши снова присел.

— Ты в порядке?

Шузо дернул его к себе, прижимая изо всех сил.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — попросил он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Не слушай идиотов вроде меня.

— Я учту, — сдавленно пообещал Акаши откуда-то из-за правого уха. — Шузо, можешь меня отпустить? Мне нужно вымыть руки.

— Да, — согласился Шузо, не двигаясь и не разжимая хватку. — Конечно. Сейчас пойдем домой.

 

Он захлопнул входную дверь и немного расслабился, привычная обстановка успокаивала. Акаши сразу же скрылся в ванной, а Шузо добрел до кухни и рухнул на ближайший стул. Он чувствовал себя пьяным и вымотанным, хотелось лечь и отключиться, пока он не сделал какую-то глупость.  
Акаши показался через минуту. В ярком домашнем свете он выглядел гораздо более пьяным, чем на темной крыше. И гораздо более живым: совсем не напоминал холодное существо, которое померещилось Шузо раньше.

— Хочу спать, — улыбнулся он, потирая глаза. — Никогда еще столько не пил.

— Сейчас постелю. — Шузо соскреб себя со стула и поднялся. — Ляжешь у меня. Я буду на диване, разбуди, если что-то понадобится.

Акаши моргнул, словно Шузо его удивил.

— Мне неловко выдворять тебя из собственной комнаты, уверен, что мы не…

— Нет! — Шузо не дал ему договорить. Если он и был в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что ему не по силам провести ночь в постели с Акаши и остаться в своем уме.

— Твое любимое слово, а? — пробормотал Акаши, пожимая плечами. — Ладно. Как скажешь.

Он отступил в сторону, освобождая выход. Шузо открыл дверь — и с верхней полки соскользнула привязанная к чему-то веточка омелы.

— Вот же мелкие заразы, — выругался Шузо, изучая хитрый механизм, соединенный с дверными петлями. Если бы он не увлекся со скуки уборкой, постоянно бегая на кухню за вспомогательными средствами, то омела выпала бы примерно к Рождеству, а не в самый неподходящий момент.

— А по-моему, очаровательно придумано, — возразил подошедший Акаши.

Шузо перевел взгляд с зеленых листьев на его пылающее лицо и машинально попятился, но отойти не успел. Акаши схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте. Слава лучшего распасовщика на Манхэттене была им абсолютно заслужена: хватка у Акаши была железной.

— Ты выбрал действие до конца игры, — напомнил он. — Мы так и не закончили.

Шузо тупо кивнул, заворожено глядя, как шевелятся яркие губы. Поднял руку, чтобы за что-то ухватиться, но не смог найти опору, та исчезла вместе с его самообладанием. Где-то здесь была дверь, — подумал он, наклоняясь к лицу Акаши, и больше не думал ни о чем.

Он без прелюдий вломился в чужой рот и жадно обвел языком свод неба. Акаши задрожал и стиснул руку сильнее, а потом шевельнул губами в ответ. С каждым движением он становился все увереннее, но Шузо не уступал. Это походило на сбывшийся сон и он торопился сделать все, что мог, пока не проснулся: прихватывал нежные губы, вылизывал кромку зубов, мягко проводил по поверхности языка. Когда Шузо взял его лицо в ладони, Акаши застонал и положил руки ему на пояс, прижимаясь бедрами. В ногу Шузо уперся твердый член, горячий даже через слои зимней одежды.

Наслаждение от того, что близость с ним действительно возбуждает Акаши, было таким сильным, что у Шузо прояснилось в голове. Он увидел будущее совершенно четко: через секунду он толкнет Акаши к стене и сделает с ним то, о чем наверняка пожалеет наутро. О чем пожалеют они оба: вряд ли Акаши подразумевал случайный секс, когда высказывал уверенность, что Шузо о нем позаботится.

— Извини. — Шузо заставил себя опустить руки и отступил, уставившись в пол. Смотреть в разгоряченное лицо Акаши у него не было сил. — Постели себе сам, все лежит на стуле в комнате. Я спать.

Он протиснулся к выходу, едва не толкнув Акаши плечом, и сбежал. Если тот и говорил что-то ему вслед, Шузо не слышал.

 

Казалось, что на этом испытания закончились. Шузо отключился, едва коснувшись головой дивана, и даже сны в эту ночь его миновали. Просыпаясь, он чувствовал себя почти спокойным, даже подумывал как извинится перед Акаши за завтраком и попробует перевести все в шутку. Все было поправимо, Шузо даже слегка гордился, что не сорвался и не воспользовался чужой слабостью. Акаши наверняка сам был бы не рад, зайди они дальше: даже если он был не против секса с парнями, Акаши не был похож на человека, которого устроит одноразовый пьяный секс. Он достоин большего. И уж точно достоин кого-то получше, чем Шузо с его ворохом проблем и неясным будущим.

Шузо пошевелился, ожидая протестов от затекшей спины — и замер, не смея открыть глаза. Под ним определенно была собственная кровать, а не диван. А его рука крепко сжимала большой теплый и явно не пустой ком одеяла.

— Доброе утро, — сказал укутанный в одеяло Акаши. — Ты всегда так дергаешься, когда просыпаешься?

— Только после того, как узнаю, что страдаю лунатизмом. — От шока Шузо даже не догадался убрать с Акаши руку. Он пытался вспомнить, как оказался в своей комнате, когда точно засыпал в гостиной, но ничего не получалось.

— Ты пришел ночью, — сжалился над его потугами Акаши. — Кажется, до этого в ванной шумела вода. Я думал, что тебя доконал диван, но ты ничего не говорил и не отвечал на вопросы. Наверное, ты просто перешел сюда по привычке, не включая мозг.

С последним Шузо был согласен на триста процентов.

— Извини, — в который раз повторил он, откатываясь от Акаши и закрывая глаза ладонью. — Не особенно-то я о тебе позаботился, да? Даже за собой не уследил.

— Ты уследил за собой даже лучше, чем мне бы хотелось, — ровным тоном возразил Акаши.

— Что это значит? — Шузо повернул голову, но лицо Акаши ничего не выражало, будто тот тщательно старался не показать ни одной эмоции.

— Это был прекрасный вечер, спасибо, Шузо, — поблагодарил Акаши вместо ответа и вылез из-под одеяла. Шузо смотрел, как он одевается, с отчаянной храбростью человека, которому нечего терять. От разворошенной постели веяло теплом — и если бы Шузо мог поставить свою жизнь на паузу, то выбрал бы этот момент.

 

Акаши потратил на сборы всего несколько минут. Он повернулся лицом к кровати — и Шузо ощутил себя лобстером перед кастрюлей с горячей водой: на вид поверхность спокойна, но стоит прикоснуться — и сваришься.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Акаши поправил манжеты рубашки и подкатил поближе стоявший у письменного стола стул.

Шузо вздохнул и сел, попытался кое-как пригладить волосы. Он уже продумывал варианты этого разговора — и не нашел ни одного, который ему бы понравился.

— О чем? — на всякий случай уточнил он. Будет глупо, если он начнет объясняться, когда Акаши просто хочет обсудить новую командную стратегию.

— О нас, — коротко убил Акаши всякую надежду отделаться малой кровью. — Я не понимаю, что между нами происходит. Мне казалось, что вчерашний вечер что-то прояснит, но ты меняешь поведение так быстро, что я за тобой не успеваю. Это больно, Шузо, объясни мне хоть что-нибудь.

— Акаши…

— Можешь звать меня Сейджуро. После того, как ты чуть не удалил мне языком гланды, можешь опустить формальности.

Акаши сжал губы и пристально уставился на него, ожидая реакции. Передача контроля, вспомнил Шузо. Как будто они так и не перестали играть.

— Красивое имя, — улыбнулся он. — Тебе нужно чаще им пользоваться.

— Это зависит не от меня. — Акаши не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда. Похоже, он был действительно зол. Оглядываясь на вчерашний вечер, Шузо не мог его винить.

— Сейджуро, — послушно произнес он. — Что именно ты хочешь знать?

— У меня накопился огромный список, но через два часа я должен быть по ту сторону залива, поэтому давай выясним самое необходимое. Я тебе нравлюсь или нет? Моя выдержка имеет пределы, я больше не могу бегать за тобой в потемках.

— Ты тоже видел этот сон? — Шузо сделал последнюю попытку потянуть время. Ответа не последовало — и он сдался. Опять.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума. С того дня, когда на нас наставили пушку и я впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя живым. Не могу выбросить тебя из головы, а поверь, я пытался. Так что нет, Сейджуро, ты мне не нравишься. Я бы выбрал слово погромче.

—Тогда почему?.. — Акаши умолк, подбирая слова.

— Потому что моя жизнь катится к чертям! — Шузо не заметил как повысил голос. — Мой отец умирает, моя семья рассчитывает на меня, моя мать не очень одобряет однополые связи, а я и так доставил ей немало хлопот! Я не представляю, что будет со мной дальше, пока что самое стабильное в моей жизни — растущие пачки счетов. Не могу тянуть тебя в это дерьмо, ты этого не заслуживаешь.

Он глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Ты мог бы спросить мое мнение. — Акаши немного смягчился, но явно не до конца. Шузо развел руками.

— До вчерашнего вечера я понятия не имел как ты к этому отнесешься. «Я по уши в тебя влюбился» — не совсем то, что ожидаешь услышать от приятеля, с которым раз в неделю гоняешь мяч.

Глаза Акаши заблестели.

— Ты знаешь сейчас. Что дальше?

— Я не знаю. — Шузо сжал пальцами переносицу. Говорят, что когда секрет раскрывается, становится легче, но это явно был не его случай. — Не знаю, Акаши. Я очень запутался, прости.

Стул скрипнул — и Шузо на голову легла осторожная ладонь.

— Я не очень хорошо утешаю. — Акаши легко погладил его по волосам. Шузо невесело усмехнулся и обнял его за пояс.

— Просто постой так немного, — попросил он, прижавшись щекой к теплому животу.

 

— Тебе точно пора? — спросил он, провожая Акаши до дверей. — Разве после дня рождения тебе не полагается отдых?

Акаши посмотрел на него, будто Шузо сказал что-то смешное.

— Ты никогда не найдешь общий язык с моим отцом, — покачал он головой.

Шузо поднял бровь, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Да ну? Я же отличный парень с парой убойных историй в кармане. Уверен, что мы подружимся.

— Я бы на это посмотрел. — Акаши все-таки улыбнулся, и Шузо стало немного легче: значит, праздник был испорчен не безнадежно.

— Ну, увидимся в четверг. — Акаши качнулся на пятках, выжидающе глядя на Шузо. Тот машинально кивнул, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от припухших ярких губ.

— Стой! — вдруг вспомнил он и бегом метнулся в свою комнату. — Твой подарок.

— Перчатки с историей. Спасибо, Шузо. — Акаши погладил темную кожу обновки и повернулся к двери.

Шузо шагнул вперед и обнял его со спины, разрываясь от нежности и смутного чувства потери.

— Сейджуро, я…

— Прибереги громкие слова до того момента, когда определишься, — оборвал его Акаши. — Я плохо справляюсь с разочарованиями.

— Договорились. — Шузо неохотно разжал руки, позволяя ему уйти.

Он все еще смотрел в окно, как поворачивает за угол увозящее Акаши такси, когда позвонили из больницы.

***

— Я не понял, Ацуши! Объясни еще раз! — Кисе скорчил умильную рожицу, просительно глядя на Мурасакибару. Тот невозмутимо протянул руку за новым батончиком.

— Я могу объяснять целый день, если у тебя хватит шоколадок, но делать за тебя домашнее задание не буду.

— Ты злой, — надулся Кисе. Он терпеть не мог, когда сталкивался с людьми, на которых не действовало его очарование. — Ты же можешь решить это с закрытыми глазами, — сделал он еще одну попытку. Мурасакибара кивнул.

— Могу. Там нет ничего сложного.

— Но…

— Рета, — перебил Мурасакибара. — Я ленив. Я хочу поступить в хороший колледж и стать там большим жирным инженером, который получает кучу денег, не вставая из-за стола. И для этого я даже готов попрыгать под кольцом ради спортивной стипендии. Но решать тебе домашку за батончик? Мне не настолько скучно.

— А если бы я предложил торт? — мгновенно сориентировался Кисе.

— Приноси торт — обсудим. — Мурасакибара лег на скамейку и закрыл глаза, потеряв интерес к разговору.

— Не повезло, блондинка, — ухмыльнулся развалившийся по соседству Хайзаки. — Придется напрячь единственную извилину.

— Это на целую извилину больше, чем у тебя, — огрызнулся Кисе.

— Найдите себе комнату, вы достали! — послышалось сзади. Официальных матчей не было уже пару месяцев и Аомине хандрил, срывая плохое настроение на ком придется. Избегали вспышек его гнева только Момои, которая прилежно выполняла за него домашнюю работу, и Куроко, которого Аомине по необъяснимым причинам считал своим лучшим другом.

 

Шузо мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, уж не ему размышлять о причинах человеческих симпатий. Со дня рождения Акаши прошел почти месяц, а Шузо все еще не нашел времени с ним поговорить. Конечно, когда отцу стало хуже, свободного времени у Шузо почти не осталось, но это его не оправдывало. Особенно в свете того, к чему все пришло, и какие новости он принес команде. Проклятье, как же он будет по ним скучать.

— Капитан, рад вас видеть, — поздоровался подошедший Мидорима. — Зачем общий сбор? Кто-то проводит большой матч в межсезонье?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шузо, пропустив мимо ушей тяжелый вздох Аомине.

— Я хотел подождать Акаши, но, наверное, будет лучше, если я поговорю с ним отдельно. У меня объявление, ребята. Я больше не смогу с вами играть, вам придется найти другого капитана. Я бы предложил Акаши, но решать, конечно, вам всем.

— Я бы предложил для начала узнать, что думает сам Акаши, — раздался ледяной голос от входа в зал.

Шузо закрыл лицо ладонью. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что облажаться сильнее невозможно, Акаши показывал ему, как он ошибался.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой отдельно, — сказал он.

— Хорошая идея. Жаль, что ты неверно выбрал очередность разговоров, — Акаши прошел мимо и встал перед остальной командой. — Кто за то, чтобы я стал новым капитаном?

Почти все подняли руки вверх.

— Опусти руку, Шузо, — скомандовал Акаши, пробежавшись взглядом по голосующим. — Ты больше не имеешь права голоса. Шестеро за. Кто-нибудь против?

— Здесь, — помахал рукой Хайзаки. — Ты и в роли замкэпа сплошная задница, а так станет еще хуже.

— Двое против, — бесстрастно подсчитал Акаши, подняв собственную руку. — Воздержавшихся нет. Значит, с сегодняшнего дня я ваш новый капитан.

— Да здравствует демократия, — прокомментировал Хайзаки в потолок.

— Если ты не хочешь… — начал было Шузо. Акаши не удостоил его ответом.

— Для начала вы все напишете мне свои телефоны, — обратился он к команде. — Собираться по четвергам мы больше не будем, это не имеет практического смысла. Перед матчами я буду звонить игрокам и сообщать место и время. Хайзаки, можешь не трудиться записывать, ты больше с нами не играешь.

— А я думал, ты меня любишь, — картинно оскорбился тот, пряча в глазах настоящую обиду.

— Я хотел бы изменить свое решение, Акаши-кун, — подал голос Куроко. Единственный из команды выросший в японском квартале, он использовал в речи традиционные суффиксы. Казалось, это придавало его словам дополнительный вес, а ему самому – чужого уважения: Куроко был единственным игроком в команде, кроме Акаши, которого все звали по фамилии. — Мне кажется, ты не будешь хорошим капитаном.

— Значит, нас уже трое, — об улыбку Акаши можно было обморозить взгляд. — Можешь предложить замену? Для того чтобы сохранить все как есть, нужен кто-то, кто будет заниматься с командой каждую неделю, что исключает Шинтаро, и кому я готов подчиняться, что исключает всех остальных. Я предлагаю формат, в котором мы сможем сохранить команду, но для этого придется чем-то пожертвовать.

— Я понял, — кивнул Куроко. — Ты прав. Пока мы не найдем другого разыгрывающего, нет смысла оспаривать твои решения.

— Мы все равно будем побеждать, — заверил его Акаши. — Это я обеспечить смогу.

— Победа это еще не все. — Куроко расстроено качнул головой и затих, но к тому времени Шузо опомнился от потрясения, вызванного тем, как легко Акаши за несколько минут уничтожил все, что он создавал почти два года.

— Нам надо поговорить, — он подхватил Акаши под локоть и почти насильно вывел из зала.

 

— Что это было? Месть? — потребовал он объяснений. Акаши гневно сверкнул глазами.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? По-моему, я только что озвучил причины своих поступков.

— Ты не озвучил причину исключения Хайзаки.

Шузо облокотился о дверь, блокируя вход в спортзал. Акаши посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Серьезно? Для этого нужна причина? Помимо того, что Кисе уже давно играет лучше, а Хайзаки все ненавидят?

— Иногда нужно давать людям последний шанс, — попытался объяснить Шузо.

— Правда? А то мне ты не дал даже первого. 

Акаши отошел от двери и запрыгнул на подоконник. Узкий школьный коридор позволял переговариваться не повышая голоса, но Шузо чувствовал, что все равно скоро начнет кричать.

— Так все-таки месть? — нехорошим голосом переспросил он. — Я не сделал так, как тебе хотелось? Надо было поиграть с тобой подольше, чтобы ты не бросался на посторонних? Вернешь Хайзаки в команду, если я сейчас тебе отсосу?

Акаши побледнел так сильно, что на фоне побелевшей кожи его волосы казались красными, но не сделал попытки уйти.

— Тебе не понравится окончание этого разговора, — предупредил он вместо этого.

Шузо рассмеялся, подходя ближе.

— Ты только что разрушил все, что оставалось от моей нормальной жизни. У этого разговора мне не нравится ни начало, ни продолжение. И ты мне тоже совсем не нравишься. Но знаешь, ты прав. Кроме тебя оставить команду не на кого — и сейчас это меня страшно бесит.

— Так не оставляй. — Акаши вцепился в подоконник, не сводя с Шузо мерцающего взгляда. — Останься.

— Я уезжаю из Нью-Йорка! — заорал Шузо, не в силах больше терпеть бессильный гнев, копившийся в нем уже несколько недель, но сдетонировавший только сегодня. — Нам пришлось продать квартиру, чтобы оплатить долги, мы переезжаем к родне в ЭлЭй! Через неделю я уже буду драить машины на другом краю страны и никого из вас больше не увижу!

Акаши запрокинул голову к потолку и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть Шузо в лицо.

— Вот оно что. Ты не стал внезапно мерзавцем, это просто нервный срыв.

Это было хуже удара по яйцам. Шузо шагнул к окну, пытаясь найти какие-то слова, чтобы извиниться — и не нашел ни одного. За эту зиму он побил все рекорды среди эгоистичных скотов, того и гляди пришлют приз.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — спросил он. Совершенно не в характере Акаши было прощать столько ошибок, он вообще не славился снисходительностью. Но Шузо получал от него один шанс за другим.

— Потому что когда умирала моя мама, никто не был добр ко мне, — ответил Акаши. — И это почти меня сломало. Не хочу, чтобы такое случилось с тобой.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника и проскользнул к двери прежде, чем оглушенный Шузо сумел его остановить.

— Меня учили добиваться от людей дисциплины и результативности, а не поддерживать в них то, что ты зовешь командным духом, Шузо, — сказал он, прежде чем вернуться в зал. — Я не уверен, что у меня получится сохранить созданную тобой атмосферу. Но будем считать, что ты убедил меня попытаться. Хайзаки останется в команде, можешь не оказывать мне за это… никаких услуг.

— Прости меня. — Шузо так и стоял посреди коридора, не смея подойти. Акаши был прав, как и всегда: конец разговора ему не понравился.

— Ты прощен. — Акаши на мгновение ссутулился и тут же расправил плечи. — Тебе пора, Шузо, сегодня я больше не в силах тебя видеть. Если захочешь, позвони мне перед отъездом: сыграем напоследок.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал Шузо. — Попрощайся за меня с ребятами. Они наверняка слышали, как я орал, не хочу их еще больше смущать.

Акаши молча кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

***

Вторник выдался холодным. Даже на центральных улицах было меньше народу, чем обычно, а ближе к их летней площадке все будто вымерло. В такую погоду люди предпочитали сидеть дома, а не ходить по промерзшим улицам.

Шузо поежился, засовывая руки глубже в карманы, и почти бегом двинулся через последний квартал. Его тянула сюда не только назначенная встреча. Эта площадка два года была его сокровищем и отдушиной, свой последний вечер в городе он хотел провести именно здесь.

Он свернул за угол и тут же заметил знакомую фигуру на скамейке: Акаши пришел раньше. Шузо ускорил шаг, ноги сами понесли его вперед.  
Акаши поднял голову на звук шагов и не спеша сложил школьные принадлежности в сумку. Из рукавов куртки выглядывали покрасневшие от холода пальцы в обрезанных перчатках. Тех самых, что Шузо подарил ему на день рождения. У его ног лежал потертый оранжевый мяч.

— Добрый день, Шузо.

— Привет. Давно сидишь? — он присел рядом и взял одну из рук Акаши в ладони, пытаясь согреть.

Тот взглянул на него с мягкой улыбкой.

— Хороший день, доктор Джекил?

— Угу, наконец вколол Хайду успокоительного. — Шузо дохнул на его холодные пальцы и прижал их к своей щеке. Он больше не хотел убегать от собственных чувств, Акаши и так терпел его выходки слишком долго. — Как закончилась тренировка?

— Хорошо. Куроко сказал, что в роли капитана я не безнадежен — я был польщен — а Хайзаки с Кисе в кои-то веки прилично сыграли в команде. Остальные как обычно.

— Это они с перепугу, — хмыкнул Шузо. — Скоро опять начнут друг друга доставать.

— Я не обираюсь ставить их вдвоем на официальные матчи. Что ты делаешь, Шузо?

— Прошу у тебя прощения. — Шузо поцеловал его ладонь еще раз, стягивая перчатку полностью.

— Большинство людей используют для этого речь. — У Акаши покраснели уши, а пальцы из ледяных стали горячими.

— Мне не слишком хорошо удаются разговоры. — Шузо улыбнулся и лизнул мозоль от мяча под указательным пальцем. — Как только я пытаюсь заговорить о чувствах, случается катастрофа. Есть лучшие способы использовать рот, чем ранить дорогих людей.

— Ты упоминал, — механическим тоном произнес Акаши. Шузо оторвался от его ладони и вгляделся в напряженное лицо: похоже, во время последней ссоры он сумел серьезно задеть Акаши.

— Ну вот видишь, не успел двух слов связать, а уже облажался. Забудь, ладно? Я вел себя как кретин.

— Собой я тоже не горжусь. — Акаши осторожно отнял руку и немного отодвинулся.

Шузо перекинул ногу через скамейку, усаживаясь к нему лицом:

— Почему ты не рассказал мне про свою маму?

— Что бы это изменило? — Акаши дернул плечами и уставился на пустую площадку. — Собственная трагедия заслоняет чужую боль, ты бы только сильнее переживал и больше думал о смерти. У твоего отца есть шанс, я не могу разделить с тобой этот опыт.

Шузо подался вперед, привлекая его к себе.

— Мне так жаль, Сейджуро. Какая она была?

— Почти как я, только красивее и волосы длиннее. — Акаши прикрыл глаза, отдавшись воспоминаниям. — После ее смерти отец едва выносит мое присутствие, я слишком ее напоминаю. Все, кого я люблю, так или иначе покидают меня.

В его словах было столько годами спрессованного одиночества, что обрывалось сердце. Шузо прижал его крепче и поцеловал в лоб.

— Прости меня, — повторил он. — Мы потеряли столько времени из-за моего… всего.

— Ты держишься очень достойно. — Акаши чуть улыбнулся и сжал его руку. — Я просидел полтора года на успокоительных, пока не начал играть с вами в баскетбол. Команда оказалась лучшим лекарством, даже отец не нашел что возразить. Хорошо, что ты убедил меня сохранить еженедельные тренировки, будет чем заняться до колледжа.

— Ты уже знаешь, куда будешь поступать? — Шузо ухватился за шанс сменить тему, грозящую окончательно погубить вечер. Акаши кивнул и развернулся к нему.

— Подумываю о Стэнфорде. Мне всегда хотелось немного пожить в Калифорнии: я не фанат кино, но мне нравятся тамошние пляжи.

В голове Шузо лопнул шар радужных конфетти, засыпая мысли о тяжелом расставании надеждой на новую встречу. Акаши смотрел прямо ему в глаза — и очевидно остался доволен увиденным, так как почти сразу же притянул Шузо за шею и коротко поцеловал.

— Рад, что мысль о том, чтоб увидеть меня снова, не вселяет в тебя ужас.

— Она вселяет в меня много чего другого. — Шузо оставил на его лице несколько беспорядочных поцелуев, не в силах удержаться.

— А твой отец? — спохватился он, как только волна эйфории немного схлынула. Акаши пожал плечами.

— Он фанат Лиги плюща, разумеется. Хочет, чтобы я поехал в Гарвард.

— Думаешь, что сможешь убедить его оплатить другой колледж? — усомнился Шузо. Акаши упоминал отца всего пару раз, но складывалось впечатление, что тот был тяжелым человеком.

— Думаю, наследства, оставленного мамой, будет вполне достаточно, даже если он будет против. — Акаши улыбался, но холодный взгляд выдавал, что он не в восторге от будущих разговоров с отцом. — Я теперь совершеннолетний, помнишь? Могу пользоваться своими деньгами.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься предлагать мне помощь с оплатой долгов, — подозрительно покосился на него Шузо. Акаши покачал головой.

— Ты очень ясно дал понять, что это было бы неуместно. Но ты знаешь, где меня найти, если дела пойдут плохо. Не ставь гордость выше жизни родных, хорошо?

— Не буду, — пообещал Шузо, тут же мысленно поклявшись сделать все возможное, чтобы никогда не обращаться к Акаши за деньгами.

— Ты очень громко думаешь. — Акаши рассмеялся и снова потянулся к нему.

Какое-то время они просто целовались, то и дело запуская руки друг другу под куртки. Когда уличного холода стало не хватать, чтобы отвлечь Шузо от мыслей о продолжении, он с трудом отстранился.

— Если мы не сделаем перерыв, то я за себя не ручаюсь, — полушутливо предупредил он. И чуть не послал все к черту: плывущий, непонимающий взгляд Акаши был огромным испытанием для благоразумия.

— Ты все еще должен мне шесть стаканов кофе. — Акаши отдышался и облизнул зацелованные губы. — Можешь начать расплачиваться, пока не набежали проценты.

— Боже, представляю, что ты скажешь, когда мы встретимся снова, — рассмеялся Шузо, отгоняя от себя страшную мысль про полтора года разлуки. Акаши вздохнул, очевидно подумав о том же самом.

— Ничего не поделаешь, придется сделать тебя скидку, — покачал он головой. — Каждый выпитый стакан на свидании по скайпу будет считаться за половину настоящего.

— Всего два свидания в неделю? — возмутился Шузо. Акаши со смехом поднял мяч и швырнул ему в грудь.

— Иди, забивай красивый данк, жадина. Мне нужен хороший порноролик для грядущих одиноких вечеров.

Стуча мячом по знакомой площадке, Шузо то и дело оглядывался, не смея поверить в свое везение. Каким-то невероятным образом он ухитрился выцарапать у судьбы кусок чистого счастья — и заплатил за него всего десять баксов в неделю. В очередной раз поймав улыбку Акаши, он пообещал себе никогда больше не жаловаться на жизнь, даже если это будет последняя случившаяся с ним удача, оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел к кольцу.


End file.
